


A Pain in the Neck

by Finduilas



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2017-11-08 12:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finduilas/pseuds/Finduilas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny’s pissed off and Steve doesn’t know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pain in the Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by tailoredshirt. Many thanks to her, and for the title suggestion as well!

Walking into the office that morning, Danny mumbles hello at Chin and Kono and heads straight for the coffee machine, Steve trailing behind him, somewhat bemused. He pours himself a cup, posture stiff.    
  
"What's up with him?" Kono asks Steve, nodding her head towards Danny.   
  
Steve shrugs. "No clue. He's been like this the whole ride over."    
  
"Bad night?" Kono grins.   
  
"Everything was fine this morning," Steve mutters, ignoring the quiet amusement in her eyes - Steve thinks there might even be a pervy side to it.    
  
"You know I can hear you, right?" Danny snaps as he turns towards them, wincing at the sudden movement.    
  
"Danny..." Steve tries, reaching out, but Danny pushes past him, seeking refuge in his office. He closes the blinds the second he puts his cup of coffee on the desk.    
  
"What did you do, boss?" Kono asks, looking at him accusingly.    
  
"Me?" Steve sputters indignantly. "I didn't do anything!"    
  
Chin throws him a questioning look.   
  
"You too?" Steve frowns, holds up his hands in defense, and says, "I didn't do a thing! Everything was fine this morning! We even..."   
  
Steve snaps his mouth shut and half-coughs, shrugging.    
  
"You even whaaaat?" Kono leers, that smug grin appearing on her face again.    
  
"None of your business," Steve says, but he can't help the curl of his lips.    
  
"You totally got laid this morning." Kono sniggers.    
  
"If you must know, that wasn't what I was going to say," Steve says pointedly. "We just... made out."   
  
"Made out?" Kono frowns, like she's disappointed things weren't more sordid.    
  
"I'll have you know, Kono..." Steve starts, pointing his fingers at her as he speaks wisely, "...that a nice long make-out session can be just as rewarding as sex."    
  
Chin snorts and ducks his head as Steve throws him an angry glance.    
  
"Maybe he's upset he didn't actually get anywhere this morning?" Kono grins, nodding her head towards Danny's office.    
  
"You are the most unromantic person I have ever met," Steve mutters as he turns his back to them and heads for Danny's office.    
  
He gives a courtesy knock but walks in straight away. Danny looks up from the papers he's filling in, a cloud over his face, then goes back to them, his composure stiff.    
  
"Are you upset at me for something?" Steve asks carefully, really not enjoying the annoyed look on Danny's face.   
  
"It's fine, Steve," Danny says, and Steve can tell he's holding in a sigh.    
  
"Yeah, that's really not an answer, babe," Steve says, coming around the desk and placing his hand on the back of Danny's neck.   
  
He throws a quick glance at the blinds of the office, making sure they're closed before leaning in and placing a soft kiss on the top of Danny's head.    
  
Danny looks up with a small smile tugging at his lips, but it disappears just as quickly and Steve doesn't miss the wince that Danny tries to hide.    
  
He's seriously getting worried now, 'cause everything was fine this morning, they were silly and flirty and he still remembers Danny grabbing him in the doorway and initiating a nice, long kiss, that turned into another one, and another one...   
  
As Steve squeezes Danny’s neck, Danny actually flinches and pulls away.    
  
Danny starts muttering as he rubs his hand over his neck, and Steve can make out the words "freak" and "abnormal" and some profanities in Danny's mumbled rant.    
  
"Danny?" Steve asks, and Danny sighs and snaps, "Do you really have to be so freakishly tall?"    
  
Steve freezes, perplexed.    
  
"Or me so stupidly short..." Danny mutters, annoyed as he keeps on rubbing his hand over the back of his neck.    
  
"What are you...?" Steve asks, more confused than ever now.    
  
"I've got a crick in my neck, alright?" Danny barks, looking at Steve accusingly.    
  
"I..." Steve stutters.    
  
"This sucks," Danny grumbles. He gets up from his chair and heads out the office.    
  
Steve calls out after him, grabbing his arm in the hallway.    
  
"Danny, I'm sorry, but..." Steve says, before losing his composure and bursting out laughing.    
  
Danny snatches his arm back, fuming now.    
  
"This isn't funny, Steve," Danny snaps.    
  
"I know, I'm sorry, but it kind of is." Steve tries to get his giggles under control.    
  
"Ass!" Danny barks, and he stares at Steve for a second before bursting out laughing as well.    
  
"Okay, maybe it is a little bit," Danny admits reluctantly, smiling broadly now.    
  
Steve puts his hands on either side of Danny's neck, gently pressing his fingertips into the tender knots.    
  
"So this is my fault?" Steve asks softly, almost murmuring into Danny's hair.    
  
"Yeah..." Dany huffs. "If you'd be easier to resist..."   
  
"I've got a better idea." Steve smiles, his fingers still carefully rubbing Danny's skin. "How about you just climb in my lap next time?"    
  
Danny smiles and reaches up to kiss Steve, just as the strain in his neck makes him freeze.    
  
"Come on..." Steve mutters, taking Danny's hand and guiding him towards his own office.    
  
Steve closes the blinds and plops down on the couch. He holds his arms wide open for Danny. Danny rolls his eyes but he accepts the invitation nonetheless.


End file.
